Ahmanet
(father) Unnamed mother (mother) Unnamed stepmother (stepmother) Unnamed stepbrother (stepbrother) Ahmanet's Warrior (lover) |species = Human (formerly) |citizenship = |gender = Female |age = 5000+ |DOB = 3000's B.C. |DOD = |title = Princess |affiliation = |status = In Custody |movie = The Mummy |game = The Mummy: Prodigium Strike The Mummy: Dark Universe Stories (flashbacks and mentioned) The Mummy Demastered |actor = Sofia Boutella }} Princess Ahmanet is an Ancient Egyptian princess that was promised the position of pharaoh, only for it to be taken by her younger brother, which led to her making a deal with Set, the Egyptian god of death, storms, and evil, and killing her family. However, her actions were discovered and she was mummified alive, her deal with Set allowing her to cheat death itself. This allowed her to place a curse on Nick Morton when he, along with Jennifer Halsey and Chris Vail discovered her 5000-year-old sarcophagus in northern Iraq. When the group tried to transport her sarcophagus to London via plane, Ahmanet possessed Vail and summoned a murder of crows, which caused the plane to crash. Ahmanet's curse on Morton later allowed her to find him in London, allowing her to capture him and nearly implant Set into him with the Dagger of Set. However, Ahmanet was captured by the organization Prodigium before she could. Ahmanet, after finally arriving at Prodigium Headquarters, managed to summon a bug to possess a Prodigium technician, which allowed her to escape and wreak havoc in London. Ahmanet's undead minions managed to kill the Prodigium soldiers in the Crossrail, allowing her to retrieve the Dagger of Set once more. Ahmanet found Halsey and Morton, drowned Halsey, and tried once more to implant Set into Morton. However, Morton implanted himself with Set, giving him the strength to defeat Ahmanet, turning her into a shriveled corpse, and resurrect Halsey. Ahmanet was later placed inside a pool of mercury in Prodigium Headquarters to prevent her from escaping again. Biography Egypt's Beloved Princess Ahmanet was a princess in Ancient Egypt. In her introduction she is described as beautiful, cunning and ruthless, and being the only daughter of Pharaoh Menehptre, she was predestined to rule Egypt as a woman-pharaoh and worshiped as a living goddess. She was constantly being trained physically and mentally to be a queen, and possessed an attractive charisma and persuasion. However, one day, her stepmother gave birth to a boy, and Menehptre denied his daughter what he had promised. Ahmanet saw her rule disappear and her father's teachings to her in the past were in vain, hurting Ahmanet deeply. Having nothing to lose, Ahmanet resorted to asking for help from the gods. Stripping off, she summoned the dark god of storms and desert Set in an ancient ritual unknown to her family. Ahmanet followed the steps of the ritual, and Set appeared. Assassination of Menehptre Ahmanet made a pact with the diabolic Set, which consisted in assassinating the royal family, and giving a physical body to Set by means of a dagger, in exchange for returning to Ahmanet a goddess with dark powers. Ahmanet accepted the deal, and taking the dagger, her naked body became pale, ancient letters appeared throughout her body, the nails of her hands and feet became dark, and her eyes acquired a golden double-pupil, giving her a sinister aspect and making it evil. The first thing she did was to go to the bedrooms where her father was and to slaughter him with the dagger, as well as her stepmother and her baby half-brother. Ahmanet had a lover, to whom he promised to be the incarnation of Set and before completing his part of the bargain, Menehptre's loyal priests shot mercury-tipped points at her neck, killed Ahmanet's chosen and she was captured. Forced Mummification For her sins of killing her father, the pharaoh and her family, besides making a dark pact with Set, Ahmanet was condemned to be mummified alive. Her whole body was bandaged in linen bandages except for her eyes, sealed in a sarcophagus of wood, and this post inside another creepy sarcophagus made of stone. She was taken far away from Egypt, to Mesopotamia (now Iraq), and locked in a subterranean prison of mercury. All those present died to reveal to no one the location of the cursed princess. Ahmanet remained alive and locked for more than 5000 years, increasing her anger, and her body was decaying. Reawakening The cursed princess remained in her prison until 2017, when a bomb in the area revealed her tomb-prison. A group formed by Navy seals and archaeologists (Sergeant Nick Morton and Corporal Chris Vail, with the archaeologist Jennifer Halsey) entered the newly discovered tomb, seeing that it was actually a prison, filled with mercury, human remains, and statues of the god watching. Nick fired at the chain mechanism that held the submerged sarcophagus of Ahmanet, thus exposing the sarcophagus. At the same time, a swarm of camel spiders attacked the three humans; a spider bites Vail, while Nick has visions of Princess Ahmanet walking barefoot and alone in the hot desert by the sun. Then she approaches him speaking in ancient Egyptian, telling him that he has freed her and he is her chosen one. Jenny wakes Nick from the trance, and tells the military team about his important discovery. During the plane trip to London with the sarcophagus, Jenny deciphers the hieroglyphs on the stone. Meanwhile, Vail is possessed by Ahmanet by means of the spider bite, and a sandstorm is approaching. Vail tries to open the sarcophagus of the princess, and kills Greenway who tried to intervene. Nick tries to stop his friend and by not getting it he shoots him. With this, a huge flock of crows collides with the plane, the pilots and the engine, causing the plane to fall. Nick saves Jenny by giving him the only parachute while the plane falls with him, the crew and Ahmanet inside. The influence of Ahmanet resurrects Nick who was in the morgue, to the surprise of Nick and Jenny. In the area of the accident, researchers discover the open Ahmanet sarcophagus in the rubble, as well as the coffin. One of them looks in amazement at the mummy outside the coffin, and when calling his partner, the mummy suddenly attacks him by piercing his eye with a sharp nail. The other researcher hears his partner, and when he arrives he only sees his emaciated and dry body, then falls, and is attacked by the mummy that sucks his life, his organs and fluids with a deadly kiss. The mummy of Ahmanet is regenerating little by little, and makes the dried corpses her new minions. Ahmanet looks towards civilization and goes to look for her chosen one. Capture Attack on London Duel in the London Underground Imprisonment Personality Ahmanet is nothing more or less than the ultimate personification of evil, darkness, violence, murder, and, most of all, destruction. She is extremely power-hungry, arrogant, ruthless, and murderous; she even murdered her own father who promised her to become princess one day, after she was the one who was responsible for the death of the current Pharaoh. Abilities and Powers Powers *'Necromantic witchcraft:' Ahmanet currently exists as a living spirit within her own undead corpse. Her power stems from her pact with Set, which keeps her soul earthbound and her body partially alive. As an undead being, Ahmanet's powers stem from necromancy rooted within ancient Egyptian mummification, and are fueled by the dark forces which strengthen her. Her great rage for her stolen destiny also fuels her and strengthens her powers further still. The exact limit of her abilities have yet to be determined, nor have her limitations been shown to be connected to any ancient gods or darker spirits from the Underworld. **'Animal manipulation:' Ahmanet sent a group of camel spiders at the team trying to uncover her sarcophagus. She later sent a group of crows into a plane carrying her sarcophagus, causing the plane to crash, as well as sending a pack of rats to attack Nick Morton.The Mummy **'Flesh consumption:' Ahmanet consumed human flesh in order to regain her strength after her escape from Prodigium Headquarters. **'Hallucination manifestation:' Ahmanet is able to give other people visions, using them to communicate with Morton on one instance. **'Immortality:' Ahmanet, due to her pact with Set, is unable to die. **'Possession:' Ahmanet possessed Chris Vail after his death. **'Resurrection:' Ahmanet is apparently able to revive deceased persons, as she resurrected Morton after he died in a plane crash. **'Superhuman endurance:' Ahmanet was able to survive a direct hit from an empowered Morton. She also survived having mercury forcibly sent into her bloodstream, although she was forced to vomit it up afterwards. **'Superhuman strength:' Ahmanet was able to punch Morton and send him flying. Abilities *'Bilingualism:' Ahmanet is able to speak both Ancient Egyptian and English. *'Exceptional Intelligence:' Ahmanet is extremely sophisticated, wise and smart, even before becoming an undead being. *'Master Combatant:' Before her mummification, Ahmanet was able to fight off several men that were bigger than her while she was wielding only a staff. *'Persuasive Skills and Charisma:' Even before she gained her dark powers, Ahmanet proved to be charismatic as she could easily persuade and manipulate other people to get what she wanted, including her father to help her become a princess. Weaknesses *'Mercury:' Ahmanet's powers will not work when she is exposed to mercury. Her sarcophagus was originally found submerged in a pool of mercury. She had mercury pumped into her bloodstream when she was captured by Prodigium, and she was submerged in a pool of mercury upon her recapture. Equipment *'Staff:' Before her mummification, Ahmanet owned a staff. It is unknown what happened to it after her mummification. *'Dagger of Set:' Ahmanet sought this dagger in order to kill Nick Morton and give Set the body of a mortal man to inhabit. The dagger was powered by a ruby located in the pommel, which was destroyed when Morton fused himself with Set. Appearances Behind the Scenes Ahmanet was portrayed in The Mummy by Sofia Boutella.Universal Pictures Unveils "Dark Universe" with Name, Mark and Musical Theme For Its Classic Monsters Series of Films. Universal Pictures. prnewswire.com. May 22, 2017. On playing Ahmanet, Boutella remarked, "It was important to me that this character had a backstory, you know? It’s the first time that you see a female Mummy. She can’t be just a monster walking around scaring people. There needs to be something significant her shining through. To explore that psychology in her, what happened to her as a woman: Being deceived, because there’s a boy who comes into the picture all of a sudden."Not Just A Monster; Sofia Boutella Talks Playing Ahmanet in "The Mummy". Biscotti, Steven. universalmonstersuniverse.com. April 26, 2017. Trivia *Ahmanet is loosely based on the Egyptian goddess . *Ahmanet's name means "Gift of the Moon" (������������������ / Ỉˁḥ-ȝwt). **Despite this, "Ahmanet" is not a possible Ancient Egyptian name.The Mummy (2017). . References Category:The Mummy characters Category:Humans Category:Mummies Category:Females Category:Egyptians Category:Black Hair Category:Gold Eyes Category:Undead characters Category:In Custody characters Category:Monsters